1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides means of steering a self-propelled, user-guided agricultural implement such as a rotary garden tiller.
2. Description of Related Art
Well-known rotary garden tillers are commonly built with a straight-through axle projecting through a transmission case--i.e., these implements are built without a differential, and are therefore difficult to steer. Various approaches have been proposed to improve the handling and maneuverability of these implements. Notable among the patent teachings in this area are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,210, wherein Witzel discloses right and left clutch-brake units arranged symmetrically at each side of and adjacent the transmission case of a rear-tined rotary tiller. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,210 is herein incorporated by reference. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,996, wherein Sprinkle discloses a generally forward-facing rotary turntable attachment for turning a rotary tiller. Turning is accomplished by pivoting the tiller about its axle onto the turntable, rotating the tiller about a vertical axis until it is turned to the desired direction, arid then pivoting the tiller back onto its wheels to resume normal operation.